Newest little bird
by RobinB01
Summary: Tim is the newest, the most fragile read how this affects him.


Tim Drake has been the new Robin for about a year, and is the smallest with no prior training except the Batman. Robin's adopted older brother, Richard -Dick- Grayson, AKA Nightwing, is now the leader of Young Justice in which Robin is acquainted with. However, ever since the 'Accident' of Jason Todd, Robin has been carefully looked after. While the new Robin has the most Batman characteristics than any of the previous Robins, in personality that is.

_At Mount Justice_

Conner is sitting on the couch in the entertainment room of the mountain, while Me'gan, Nightwing, Beast Boy and BumbleBee were in their various rooms at the cave.

"Recognized: Robin B01" the female computerized voice announced.

-Robin's POV-

I walked in and saw Superboy on the couch and proceeded to say "Hey there Supey." when Superboy turned around he had a seemingly disappointed look on his face, as if he were expecting someone else.

-Superboy's POV-

I wasn't paying attention when the zeta beam announced someones arrival, but when the voice said "Hey there Supey." I turned around, expecting to see the cocky, full of himself little bird I've always known, but found this new person. Then remembering that the Robin I know is now Nightwing I turned back around.

-No one's POV-

Robin saw that Superboy didn't really care and decided to continue on, but remembering why he spoke to Superboy in the first place he continued. "Have you seen Nightwing?" he asked with no emotion. Superboy just grunted and continued staring at the static on the television. Robin turns and continued down the hallway that lead to the bedrooms, of course he had a room there but never used it unless Batman told him he would have to stay here when there was a mission he couldn't go on with him, and came up to Nightwing's room.

He knocked on the door but received no answer. Robin then decided to speak to the closed door. "Nightwing, it's Robin if your in there I need to talk to you." there was still no answer, so Robin went to the training room to look for him. When he got to the training room and found no one there he prompted himself to leave him a message via the communicators that linked the Bat family together. "Nightwing, when you hear this come and talk to me, I have to tell you something about-" he was cut off by someone shoving chloroform into his face and everything going black.

Nightwing returned to the cave only to get a monotone voice from Superboy, " Robin was looking for you, seemed important." after that Nightwing went down the hall towards the training room, as soon as he got there he checked his com to see if Robin left him a message, which he did. "Nightwing, when you hear this come and talk to me, I have to tell you something about-" now Nightwing was panicking, he replayed the message and heard a faint voice but not loud enough to hear what they were saying.

Nightwing rushed into the room with Superboy now completely freaking out, Conner noticing this looked concerned. Nightwing asked hysterically "How long ago did you see Robin?" Conner looked confused, but replied "I don't know, maybe more than an hour ago, why?" Nightwing almost shouted "He's been kidnapped from the cave!" no more than 10 seconds later Batman walked into the room, he growled "Where's Robin!"

"Batman, Robin has been kidnapped, it happened about an hour ago, he said he needed to tell me something, it sounded important." Nightwing exclaimed. Batman stared, shocked about what he'd just heard, but didn't show it. As soon as he processed what happened he immediately went to the cave computer to track Robin.

-Robin's POV-

I woke up to find myself in a dark warehouse, it was cold, I was hanging off the ground with my hands tied with chains and my gloves boots and utility belt were on the table a little to the left of me. I pretended to remain unconscious, Batman taught me that kidnappers won't do anything until their hostage has woken up. As I scoped the area as much as I could, I immediately tried figuring out a means of escape.

-Batman's POV-

I began locating the tracking device installed in Robin's utility belt, ever since the Jason Todd incident I've reenforced it to withstand being busted, and got a trace to an abandoned warehouse at the east end of Gotham harbor. I immediately turned to Nightwing who looked like he was going to pass out. "I'm going to get him now." Nightwing tensed "Wh-what if h-h-he's been..." he didn't finish. "He hasn't! It. Won't come to that, it won't!" with that I left to go get Robin knowing full well what was going to happen, hopefully I can make it this time, no, I'm deffinatly going to make it.

-No one's POV-

Robin looked around again to make sure no one was there or that there were any cameras to watch him while he fidgeted to try and free himself. Suddenly he heard something that chilled him to the bone, " Hey Mistah J, the little birdie is tryin' to free 'em self, idn't that cute?" Harley came out of the shadows and started circling the Boy Wonder. "Well now isn't that just rude, after all the time and hospitality we put in to arrange this meeting." the Joker said with his signature laugh.

Joker came walking towards Robin with a crowbar, 'wait, a crowbar, no, he's going to, no he can't, not like no, no, no' Robin was beginning to lose focus now, but quickly regained his senses. "What do you want Joker?" Robin said with a Bat Glare that was almost on par with that of his mentor. "Aww, now what's with that face, Boy Blunder. Can't a clown have a little fun, huh?" Joker snickered

"oh, oh Mistah J, can I play with the little birdie for a while, please, please, please?" Harley whined. "ooh, I suppose so toots, just don't mangle him up too bad, nothing more than a couple of bloody bruises, the breaking is my job." then the Joker was gone. After a couple of minutes the Joker came back to a beaten and bruised bird, "ok Mistah J, he's all yours." then Harley left.

"so now, Boy Blunder, I do believe you've been told about the birdie before you, correct?" Robin didn't answer. "of course you have, so you know what I'm gonna do to you right?" the Joker said this with a creepy smile.

-Robin's POV-

An hour, a long, painful, excruciatingly long hour, Joker had taken the time to swing one at a time, slowly but with enough power to get me to scream until my throat hurt, I was breathing heavily. By the time the Joker stopped I assessed that I had four broken ribs, my left arm was fractured, my right wrist is sprang and I have a minor concussion. But before the Joker could begin hitting me with the crowbar again, gunshots were fired at where the Joker was standing a minute ago.

If I hadn't been seeing in double vision I would have been able to see who it was. "Get away from my little brother!" his voice sounded only a little deeper than Dick's. "ohh now, do I know you, 'cuz I know all the bats. Let's see, there's Batsy, former Bird Boy, Boy Blunder over here and some other little brat who used to be the birdie boy..." the Joker cackled causing Robin to flinch. The Joker in noticing this said "awww, birdie boy do you not like my laugh?" as the Joker took his knife and held it up to Robins neck and added enough pressured to make it bleed a little.

"alright Joker I warned you!" the man jumped down from his hiding spot and shot the Joker in the Head.

-No one's POV-

As the strange man got Robin down, Robin asked "who are you, and your my brother?" the man untied Robin and said "I'm the RedHood, and yes I'm your older brother, adopted of course, but still your brother." Robin was feeling tired as he fought to keep his eyes open. "come on Robin stay with me here, you can't die, you understand me! Don't turn out like me." Robin asked "who are you really?" RedHood pulled off his mask and Tim's eyes widened "J-Jason?" then he blacked out.

-Batman's POV-

I was on top of the warehouse silently scoping the area but when I heard "come on Robin stay with me here..." from someone who sounded closely familiar to Dick, I jumped In without a second thought. As I approached the boy leaning over Robin, he looked about 17, he turned around "Jason" I said shocked. "what are you doing standing there, he needs to be taken to a hospital, tell the league to beam you up or something!" Jason put Robin into Batman's arms and put his mask back on. "the Joker didn't have the nerve to do this himself, I only shot the decoy, however, if Tim dies I swear I will hunt him down and skin him first. Then I'll come after you." and with that he was gone.

-No one's POV-

"Batman to watchtower" he shouted, "Flash to Batman what..." " beam me up there right now!" Batman said with a menacing tone. "what hap..." " NOW!" with that Batman was in the watchtower medical center in an instant. Flash shot down the hall following the Batman's trail and got to the infirmary, he looked in shock and horror at what he's seen. "Bats what the hell happened!" the Flash's screams draw the attention of Superman who was the only one left in the watchtower other than the Flash.

When Superman got to the infirmary he looked at Robin and shot Batman a glare. But when Batman shot Superman the most terrifying DaddyBats glare he'd ever seen, he hid behind the Flash. "The Joker sent a double and Harley Quinn to kidnap and torture Robin" Batman growled while gritting his teeth. Then all of the heroes turned to look at Robin who was breathing heavily and looked like he was in so much pain. As Batman turned to leave he felt a slight tug on his cape, Robin struggling to sit up while Flash and Superman held him down. "I met... Jason..." Batman's eyes widened, Robin continued "I... was supposed... to... tell Dick... about... the Joker. But... when I went... to look for... him, Harley... she... I-I'm so-sorry." tears began to fall down Robin's cheeks, and Batman went and hugged Robin, shielding him with his cape as he gave Barry and Clark the 'get the hell outa here or I'll go DaddyBats on your asses' stare.

About 3 months later, Robin was back to doing team missions with Superboy, Nightwing and the rest of his team, but now Superboy follows Robin wherever he goes, even on missions he's teamed up with Robin. However, this doesn't stop Robin from getting hurt, sometimes Superboy is overwhelmed with bad guys, but Robin, as Dick puts it, is able to whelm the bad guys fairly easily. "Robin!" Superboy shouted as Robin was hit in the face by one of the bad guys and went limp.

Nightwing while fighting around 10 goons turned to see Robin being loaded into a black transport van "Robin!" looking over at Supey, who was taking on around 90 or so goons tried to get to Robin, but the van already was driving away. Nightwing clicked his communicator "Nightwing to Batman, Robin has been kidnapped, I repeat, Robin has been kidnapped." the van pulled up to an abandoned hospital and carried Robin inside. People wearing lab coats strapped Robin to a gurney and rolled him into a bright white room.

Batman was close behind and burst through the front door causing two of the doctors to faint and the other six to cower in a corner. Batman said very threateningly "Where is Robin!" he was about to punch in one of the doctors faces in when he suddenly heard a blood curdling scream. The Dark Knight immediately took off running in the direction of the screams, he saw Scarecrow inject Robin with a red liquid and begin pushing him down the hall. Batman threw Four bat-a-rangs at Scarecrow pinning him to the wall, he picked up Robin who was now biting his lip, holding back sobs and left for the watchtower.

In the infirmary Batman was sitting next to Robin with his cowl off staring at his unconscious little bird, he looked helpless, pained, like he needed to be protected 'hell' Batman thought 'of course he needed to be protected' he was pulled from his thoughts when Black Canary walked in and sat next to Bruce. "do you know what they injected him with, or what it will do, is there an antidote?" Dinah asked. Bruce shook his head, then shot up when Robin started screaming and thrashing about in the hospital bed. Black Canary yelled for Flash and Superman who came in and helped her hold the little bird down until he was only sobbing.

The next morning Batman woke up next to Robin who was looking at the ceiling with glossed over eyes. "Robin" Batman gave him a little shake, after about two or more times of doing that he yelled for Dinah. Black Canary came running in "what's wrong?" she asked worriedly. Batman replied "he looks as though he's in a trance like state. Go get J'onn, he'll be able to bring him back." J'onn came in a few seconds later "what seems to be the trouble?" Batman motioned to Robin who was still looking at the ceiling.

J'onn held the sides of Robin's head and looked into his glazed over eyes. J'onn looked around to try to find Robin, he heard the sound of muffled sobs in the distance and went to find out what it was. He found an eight year old boy curled in a ball and leaning against a door. "Are you alright?" the boy jumped at the martian's voice, after a long while J'onn got a slight nod. "what is making you sad?" the boy said quietly that the martian almost didn't hear " my mommy and daddy are dead, they were shot behind this door." a sob escaped his lips, the martian asked "do you have any other family members?" the little boy nodded and said "b-Bruce Wayne."

J'onn asked "why do you not go to him now?" the little boy looked at the martian sadly "I-I don't kn-know where he I-is." "would you like me to take you to him?" the little boy looked up, after a long minute he finally said yes. J'onn came back first only to be glared at by Batman and said "I've lead him to the door, but he must choose to open it." after what seemed like hours Robin looked around and sat up only to see Batman and was pulled into a loving hug. Batman picked up Robin and wrapped his cape around him.

"I'm taking him home now, he needs rest and a comforting environment." Batman said with an emotionless face, as usual. Batman, now Bruce Wayne, put Robin, now Tim Drake, in his bed and told him to rest. As Bruce was leaving the room he heard a sleepy, "I love you, Daddy." from Tim who had already drifted into sleep. Bruce leaving the room shut his door and mumbled "I love you to."

END


End file.
